


DAY 2 #3: YOUTUBE CHALLENGE

by Fander_Frenzy



Series: D.W.C [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Like one swear word lol, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Summary: This was fun 😂. This'll become a regular thing btw lol. Enjoy! 💜❤️💜
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/ Reader
Series: D.W.C [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695724
Kudos: 4





	DAY 2 #3: YOUTUBE CHALLENGE

DAY 2 #3: YOUTUBE CHALLENGE

—•—

Idol : Han Jisung [Han]

Setting : Shared Apartment 

A/U: YouTuber!AU

Warning(s): Fluff, mental (kinda) breakdown, angst, like one swear word lol 

Word Count: 1335

—•—

"Right! Hello everyone and welcome back to another prank video! So, I've decided to hop onto the trend and do a 'I ignored by boyfriend/ girlfriend for 12 hours' challenge! I'm quite interested to see how Ji will react to this, considering we're extremely close and both attention whores. Let's hope everything goes well!" You smiled at the camera before setting it up in your living room, hidden behind the large amount of books in your bookshelf. 

You and Jisung were a very affectionate couple, you in particular always giving him (back) hugs, touching his face, playing with his hands, running a hand over his arm and the like. Jisung enjoyed it more than you enjoyed spoiling him with it, though he also enjoyed spoiling you but instead of short, fleeting moments his were more thought out and generally lasted longer, which made them more precious. It was wonderful. You were just waiting for your squirrel to come back from the shops, making sure that your phone had a good battery percentage before you started playing some games. You almost jumped when you heard the sounds of the pass code to your apartment being accepted, the door opening with a small squeak. Jisung left his shoes at the door, deciding to walk around in his socks while he greeted your Jack Russell, Jesse, in a high pitched voice. 

"I'm back!" He said, coming into view of the camera as he went to the kitchen to put away the stuff he had bought, humming to the song he had been listening to on his way back home. "Do you want something to drink? I bought some of that choco milk you like so much if you want some?" You looked at the camera for a moment, the look in your eyes showing that you were already struggling internally. Going back to looking at your phone, you continued to play your game and when that got uninteresting, you scrolled through Instagram. 

"Jagi?" He asked, poking his head out from behind the fridge door to look at you expectantly. Though you felt a weird twisting sensation in your chest, you continued ignoring him, and sighing slightly. Tilting his head in confusion, he walked over to you. "You never decline milk. You okay?" He asked, crouching down to rest his elbows on your knees. 

"Y/N..?" 

He was starting to feel a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Did he do something to make you ignore him? He tried thinking about what he could've possibly done, but nothing came to mind. Hoping to get you to lighten up, he turned to Jesse who was laying on the single couch, looking at her owners with curiosity. 

"Jesse-ssi! Do you know what I did to make eomma mad? Can you tell me? From dog to squirrel?" He asked, holding his dog under its armpits, a questioning look on his face. As you eyed him from over your phone, your heart leapt at his antics, even refering to himself as a squirrel, as you often did. After a while he sighed, nodding to himself. "I'll make us some food then? I'll also get your choco milk." He got up dejectedly, your heart aching at the slump of his shoulders. He put the food and choco milk on the living room table, hoping that you'd at least eat. He ate slowly, not enjoying the silence between the two of you. When you didn't eat, he put the food in the microwave and the milk in the fridge hoping that you'd eat at some point. 

**_6 hours later, 6 hours left to go_**

You had now started watching youtube videos, when suddenly Jisung was by your side, sitting with you on the couch and trying to see what you were watching, getting desperate. "What're you watching?" Minutes later and he was pulling the phone away from you, putting on the counter beside you. You reached for the remote, looking past him. He whined, that same ache in your chest resurfacing. He slowly took your hands in his, rubbing circles over your knuckles. "Tell me what I did wrong so I can apologize? Hmm?~" He hummed, trying desperately to get you to talk to him. He could already feel the tears welling in his eyes. When you noticed the drastic change in how he was acting you decided to end it there. "Oh my God, Ji are you crying?" You asked, removing your hands from his own to grab his face, your thumbs hastily wiping away the tears on his face. "Oh, Sungie I'm so sorry!" You whispered, sliding from the couch to hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms around your waist, crying into your shoulder. It was so relieving to finally be hugging you like this, holding you like this. He brought you closer to his chest, vowing not to let go. 

"Oh Ji, I should've stopped it earlier.." You felt so guilty for making him cry. How even could you have done that to him? You felt horrible, carresing his hair to further calm him down. "You're not m— mad?" He hiccuped after a bit, his voice slightly muffled from the fabric of your shirt. You shook your head; pulling back to kiss his forehead, then the tip of his nose and finally his lips. "No, squirrel, I'm so sorry. It was a prank. I didn't mean for it to go this far." You muttered, kissing his jheeks in hopes to stop his sniffling. 

"A prank? Where's the camera?" He asked, sounding a bit tired. It was already around 6pm, so you knew for a fact that he must've been exhausted, more from the crying then anything, probably. Slowly getting up you grabbed the camera, making a mental note to edit that out. That was private, after all. Turning it off you threw it to the couch, proceeding to wrap your arms around his waist and pressing yourself to his chest, swaying around the living room in comfortable silence. He hugged you back, his chin resting on your shoulder, breathing you in. He only today realized how much he loved the short but sweet moments throughout the day where you'd give him a quick hug or kiss. He'd never take them for granted again. Ever. "I'm sorry, Ji. I didn't mean for you to cry." You muttered, feeling like you might start crying too. He chuckled. "It's fine, just.. Never again, okay?" You nodded quickly, hugging him tighter. "Film the outro with me?" You asked, looking up at him with your chin still resting on his chest. He smiled at you lovingly, nodding. 

——/—:—:—/——

"Right! So that was the video. I can't believe he cried, and I feel horrible~" 

"I told you it's fine! Calm down." He gave your hand a gentle squeeze, calming your nerves slightly. "Thank you all for watching. Make sure to like and subscribe, we'll see you next week!" Finishing up the video, you told him to go and wait for you in your room while you edited the video, considering you edited pretty quickly, and you weren't planning on adding in too much. 

Just past 11:30, and you were climbing into bed, wrapping yourself around Jisung, who's back had been turned. Your arms were securely around his torso, your legs straddling his waist while you pressed your face between his shoulder blades, leaving a chaste kiss or two. "I love you, Han Jisung. Sweet dreams, okay?" 

You didn't expect the warm mass in front of you to suddenly turn around, leaving a kiss to the tip of your nose and bringing you ever closer. Humming in content. 

"I love you too, Y/F/N. You too." 

Falling asleep with a Han Jisung in your arms is the best way to fall asleep. You felt happy, safe, loved, and cherished. It was paradise. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun 😂. This'll become a regular thing btw lol. Enjoy! 💜❤️💜


End file.
